Damn PC! (Version 2)
by KortniMarie89
Summary: ONESHOT: Is Taichi really getting jealous over a computer? Yes. Yes he is.


**Title:** Damn PC  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Digimon Adventures  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG  
><strong>PairingCharacters:** Koushiro/Taichi  
><strong>WarningsNotes:** None  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Is Taichi really getting jealous over a computer? Yes. Yes he is.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Akiyoshi Hongo owns all rights to the original story.

**SPOILER WARNING:** If you haven't seen Diablomon, you may not know what Im talking about in like maybe a sentence or two. Other than that, no worries about spoilers here.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on!"<p>

"Stop it, Taichi! I'm downloading some new software!" Koushiro swatted away Taichi's hands as his own fingers glided across a keyboard at an amazing speed. Taichi pouted, for only being 16, Koushiro typed really fast. Letting out a loud groan, he collapsed onto Koushiro's bed.

Sunday was their only day off from school, which meant, Taichi was bored. The goggled brunette glanced around, taking in the extremely clean room. He raised an eyebrow. Not only was Koushiro smart, but he was very neat as well. Nothing in his room was out of place; books in alphabetical order and odd things were color coded. Taichi did happen to notice, however, that Koushiro's desk was a total mess. He shook his head though, knowing that each and every device on that desk had a certain operation, and Koushiro could go on for hours explaining them. He'd rather not mention the mess.

The boy groaned again, making sure it was louder and more obvious. His lips twitched into a smirk when Koushiro spun around in his chair, a frown upon his face. He blinked in confusion, staring at Taichi's weird position on the bed. His legs were twisted in an odd way towards the ceiling, his arms flung out to the sides for stability, and he was trying to balance on his head.

"Taichi, you're being a pest." He sighed before turning back to the green and black screen of his computer. Whatever gibberish was scrolling on the screen, Taichi could care less. The situation he was in was just making his inner desire to be irritating worse. Sitting completely upright, he sighed.

"Koushiro!" His voice was more of a whine now, making Koushiro cringe. How he HATED that whine. "When are we gonna play video games? I'm bored!" Taichi stared intently at his best friend, who just sighed illusively.

"When I finish downloading and installing this. For now… Just, please keep yourself occupied." Taichi frowned at his friend's turned back, suddenly making faces that he was sure he couldn't see. Irritation was spilling through his veins. Koushiro's complete attention was on the computer, rather than him. He watched Koushiro's onyx eyes travel across the monitor screen, wondering why he thought computers were so interesting. All they did was sit there and make the incredibly annoying humming sound. Sure, Taichi had been inside one before, twice actually. Both times it was inside the internet, to defeat Diablomon, but he still found computers boring. His eyes scanned the room, searching for something to do. Gadgets, wires, cell phone, DigiVice, big eraser, and an old laptop littered the shelves of Koushiro's room. His eyes went back to the eraser sitting on the nightstand and with a grin, he reached for it. The pink hunk of rubber read "Koushiro Izumi," and he laughed silently. Of course Koushiro still labeled things like this.

Choking on his snicker, the destined found himself fondling the eraser. His ragged nails dug into the rubber, creating crescent shaped indents across the surface. His entire attention was now on the pink rectangle, the world around him melting out of focus. He had shifted, so that he was sitting cross legged on the bed, his back against the wall. His fingers tore at the eraser, ripping a small piece off. After staring at the bit for a moment, Taichi's eyes drifted to the vent in the middle of the ceiling. An idea popped into his head, and he began balancing the eraser bit on the tip of his index finger. It took a few seconds of aiming, before he flicked the piece towards the hole in the vent. The sound of it hitting the vent rang out, but it definitely didn't go inside the hole. Taichi looked around, not seeing where it went. He shrugged, and went back to his eraser.

His fingers ripped apart the rubber, until many pieces lay in his lap. He aimed, flicked and aimed again. His goal was to get at least 4 pieces into the vent. So far nothing had made it in. He absently tore even more at the eraser until he had at least 50 pieces of eraser on his lap. Constant attempts to make it into the vent were made, all from many different angles. Whether he was standing and leaning back, or on his head balancing the eraser on his big toe, he tried.

When his lap was completely free from erasers, and he had flicked the last bit, Taichi came back to the real world. A shadow covered his spot on the bed, and his "innocent" eyes met Koushiro's angry ones. He frowned.

"Koushiro? Is it done?" The red head twitched, a piece of eraser falling out from his hair. All the bits of eraser that hadn't made it into the vent, mainly all of them, had either landed on Koushiro, or somewhere near him. The boy's temper had flared a bit by the time Taichi was finished messing around.

"That was MY eraser! And a good one too!" He exclaimed, cheeks flushed with anger. Taichi flinched at his friend's tone. He didn't realize that any of the erasers had hit Koushiro, and he laughed nervously. He suddenly frowned, leaning in closer to Koushiro, and tried to sound as dramatic as he could.

"Well, this is YOUR fault. I came over to play, and all you do is watch the computer screen. Watch me for a change." He pouted, reminding his friend that he had come over hours ago, yet all he did was a whole bunch of nothing. Koushiro blinked, shocked at Taichi's words. He was jealous of a computer! He sighed, admitting silently that he was being sort of rude towards his friend. He did, however, find it hysterical that Taichi would get jealous over a computer. He smiled slightly, and flipped on the TV. The music from a racing game, Taichi's favorite, blasted through the speakers, and he held out a controller.

"All right, all right… Let's play video games." He gave a grin towards Taichi, who jumped from the bed to a sitting position on the floor.

"No that's what I'm talking about! I'm gonna whoop your ass, Koushiro!" He cackled, snapping his goggles over his eyes. Koushiro rolled his eyes, taking his regular spot next to him. Sometimes Taichi could be a little much, but why else would he hang around him so much?

-Owari-

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> This is a very old fic. I wrote this years ago and posted it on on an older account that I can no longer access. I revised this one a bit and tweaked the tenses a LOT, but most of it is exactly the same. Also, this was my first and ONLY Digimon fic. Im not a huge fan of the series, nor do I follow it much to know any other characters. I do rememeber my love for both Taichi and Koushiro and their relationship. I shipped this so hard, but you'd have to squint to see the pairing in this story ha.

**Older version:** /s/4337456/1/Damn-PC (Copy and paste into url area after fanfiction's url)


End file.
